Magical Chakra
by Wind Kunai
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Well, after a really really really long hiatus. I'm finally up and running and gone back to writing fan fictions. But you may find me regularly online on GaiaOnline. If you want to add me feel free to PM and add me on my account ; Wind Kunai.

I'm really sorry for discontinuing _Magic Chakra_.

_Magical Chakra_ was came up from MadnessLover. Thank you! (:

As of now, I have no Harry Potter pairing in mind.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own **Harry Potter **(or else I'll be rich like crazy, or Draco and Hermione would've gone out or something) or **Naruto** ( Or else Sakura and Sasuke would've ended up together in a closet in some twisted way).  
AND. I'll be adding parts that are unfamiliar to HP and N readers/watchers. To benefit me. So I may not have to work so hard. (: Oh yeah, Sakura and Naruto are about 15-16.

So here, we go!

* * *

Sakura gave a pant and wiped her sweaty forehead. She heard cries of keep going from deep inside her head. Her gloves fists continued to release bits of chakra as she punched the poor dented steel before her. She was running low on chakra, but she kept in mind what Tsunade told her, 'Practice, practice.' And practice, she did. 

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" a familiar voice ranged through the gym, where she trained at. She paused what she was doing and greeted the blonde.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura said, smiling with a smile.

"Want to go to Ichiraku with me?" Naruto asked.

"I'll go later. But don't you got some training to catch up with?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pervert-sensei ran off to the springs again." Naruto said, with an annoyed face on. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Still you could have practiced, baka." Sakura said. Naruto only grinned.

"Come on! I'm hungry! You're tired, you can stop!" Naruto shouted.

"Let me finish up." Sakura said. Naruto wouldn't let her, Sakura only sighed in defeat before she was dragged to Ichiraku.

"You're treating." Sakura mumbled.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto agreed, happily. Happy that Sakura was willing(or not) to go eat some ramen with him. No longer he thought as Sakura as a crush, but as a sister. A sister that kept an eye on him, warning him. He loved her just as much as a caring brother would love his sister.

The streets were empty. They were out late. It didn't matter, though. Ichiraku wasn't closed yet.

They sat happily at the ramen bar, laughing. But something seems hollow. They're missing somethin-, someone. No matter how hard to tried to cover it, they'll always love Sasuke. Sasuke belonged with them. He, They knew it.

As the ramen was finished, an owl hooted. (Naruto paid.) Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. No owls lived around these parts. They rose and stepped out of the bar.

Just like that a letter fell onto the ground in front of the pair. Naruto bent down and picked up the heavy yellow envelope. They walked to the park, they did want people to see this. Soon they were up a tree with a large branch which both of them can sit on. The moonlight gave them a good light source.

"What is this?" Naruto bluntly asked, breaking the silence Sakura gave a small tap on his head. (If she kept hitting Naruto really hard, he might lose all his brain cells, and he can't afford to lose more.)

"An envelope." Sakura bluntly response. She took it out of his hands and felt the rough paper against his calloused fingers. This wasn't the type of paper that was used in their area. It had their names on it and Ichiraku in green ink. She flipped it over, and in red wax, there was an emblem of a badger, an eagle, a snake, a lion and a large 'H' in the center.

"Open it." Naruto said, eager to find out what it was.

"It could be dangerous." Sakura reminded him.

"I got a gut feeling, it's good. Open it." Naruto persisted. Sakura knew Naruto had a knack for potentially dangerous things from cats to paper. She rolled her eyes and delicately placed a finger between the envelope and the spot near the seal. She edged it over, breaking the wax apart. Inside were three piece of gold parchment paper. She gently rose it up, reading it out loud.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin. First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)"_

"Wizards?" Naruto echoed.

"Hush, let me finish!" Sakura said, eager to read the rest.

"Dear Ms. Haruno Sakura and Mr. Uzumaki Naruto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts. This is used for a project used between the wizarding world and the shinobi world. This will the first for this project. We would like you to seal all your ninja abilities for the meanwhile when you are attending the school. Tsunade has been informed with this. She required you two to meet her tomorrow at 1:00 pm.

The term will begin on July September 1st. But we would like you to join us on July 30st. We would like to start you guys off as sixth years. We will have your owl, cat, or toad, no later than September 29th.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore"

"He knows of Tsunade-sama." Sakura muttered.

"I say we better talked with baa-chan." Naruto said, Sakura nodded. Naruto took the letter and reread the letter. The two papers turned out to be a list of the required items needed for the term.

"BAA-CHAN!"

_Just ignore him. You don't need him this early in the day, yes, Tsunade, that's right drown him out._

"BAA-CHAN!"

_Happy place, yes that's right. _

"BAA-CHAN!"

_What a beautiful morning…the sun is shining, the flowers are in full bloom, and I won my first gambling game ever. Such a beauti-_

"BBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHANNNNN!" The door slammed opened and Naruto received a sake bottle to his head.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP? YOU RUINED MY DAY, BAKA!" Tsunade shouted, ready to beat the blonde into pulp. She snarled at the blonde.

"Baa-chan! Sakura-chan and I got this weird ass letter!" Naruto shouted, oblivious to the angered woman. Sakura shakes her head and sighs. She pulls out the letter and hands it over to her teacher. Tsunade glanced at the letter, instantly, she knew what the letter was.

"Sensei, please explain." Sakura demanded, regardless of her current rank in teacher-student. She's the student. Tsunade motioned them to sit in the chair in front of her messy desk. She parted the papers, so she was able to see the Jounins.

"Ah yes." Tsunade said, remembering something important. "Dumbledore was an old friend of mine. He is a very famous wizard."

"Wiza-" Naruto started but was cut off by Tsunade, who doesn't like to be interrupted.

"They use wands, or magic sticks. They use the wands to conjure magic. 'Magic' is the western term for chakra. Basically, the wands amplify their chakra usage. It literally pulls the chakra from their spiritual side and the incantation tells the chakra what type of spell, or jutsu, to do. We use hand signs to focus our chakra but the wand helps pulls the exact amount of chakra for the required spell."

"Why don't we have wands?" Sakura asked.

"Simply, we don't need it. A long time ago, wizards and shinobis were the same people. They practice both wand and wandless magic/chakra. But soon a war broke out among them. And now…Wizards don't even know of the existence of shinobi and vice versa."

"So why are we going to start now?" Sakura asked, absorbing the information. Naruto narrowed his eyes in interest.

"Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of this time may have teamed up with either the Akatsuki or Orochimaru or even both.(Small gasps were heard.) Voldemort is commonly known as You-Know-Who or Dark Lord. He is known for torturing and killing of people. He has many followers, among the civilized and the barbaric. Do not underestimate him. And if he did team up, both worlds are doomed. So we want you two to join the school, 'Hogwarts', gather as much information, take notes of anything suspicious. "

"Are there going to be wizards here in Kohona?" Sakura inquired.

"No, as shinobis, we have a better detection sense then 10 wizards together. Expect perhaps Dumbledore. You two will conduct nightly portals, and attend classes in school. But no homework. Even with a group of two, I'm sure you can pull this off. But we need you to pass at sixth years first. So we're sending you over and you'll learn the basics of magic. Protect the boy, by the name of Harry Potter at all costs. And try not to look suspicious. Blend in as much as possible."

"How long will this be?" Naruto asked.

"A year of more." A whistle was heard.

"What rank mission is this?" Naruto asked.

"A-ranked."

"Sounds fun, ne Sakura-chan?" Naruto said, excited. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"I knew you would. Here is a portkey. I want you two to use it. But go home, take all your weapons and scrolls. No clothing. The wizards will provide you with clothing. Go." Tsunade said, presenting a white-out bottle in the clear plastic bag.

An hour later, Sakura and Naruto each had a backpack full of metal weapons and various scrolls. Tsunade presented the two cloaks. Black ones with ANBU masks.

"These, you will wear on your nightly patrols, the hood will hide your pink hair and the cloak will hide that orange suit of yours. Hide these at the bottom of your trunk and cast a sealing jutsu into this scroll. So you can carry this scroll with you wherever you go, without someone suspecting you." Tsunade said, handing over the clothing and scrolls. Sakura and Naruto nodded and opened up the blank scrolls and became to place the weapons onto of the scroll. They even placed the clothing on top.

"Natsuin No Jutsu!" (Seal Jutsu) the Jounins cried. Instantly the materials disappeared and words appeared onto the scroll.

"Here is the portkey." Tsunade said, dropping the white out bottle onto the floor. "When you touch it, you'll be led to a place called the Leaky Cauldron, there you will meet Dumbledore. Oh yeah, before leaving. Please change into these." She held up casual clothing. Sakura picked up the clothing and went into the bathroom and changed. Naruto slipped into the other room.

Sakura changed out of her regular training clothes and now in a black cami and black fitting jeans with a pink belt. She pulled her hair into a messy bun. Naruto wore a blue t-shirt with an orange vest and his usual baggy orange pants.

"Send me weekly reports. A report per two weeks at least." Tsunade said. "Dismissed."

"Ja ne, Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura said.

"JA NE, BAA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted. They touched the white-out bottle at the same time and they were gone.

"It's going to be a quiet year this year." Tsunade said, smiling.

Naruto felt like his stomach was going to be outside after this. He could feel his favorite miso ramen coming up his throat.A great light engulfed them and they spun around the bottle.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed. He just have to let it out.

"STAY CALM." Sakura shouted back. She gotten very good at staying calm and keeping all unwanted feelings away. There was a sense f absolute trust between them, Naruto kept quite and trusted her.

When he was able to breathe properly again, he found Sakura next to him.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron!"

* * *

). I think it went well. 

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I've been obsessing with Harry Potter for about a month now. Lol. Any who, I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. (:

I'm only too happy. Lol.

**Updates**

1. 2stupid will be taking over Magic Chakra, due to request. o. Please have fun with it!

2. Woot! Got myself a beta reader. Thank you so much, MadnessLover!

3. Okay, I may add HarryxGinny. Even though I don't like it. Lol. But we'll see.

4. I will add NejiTen later in the story. But I'm not promising a big role. They'll just be** minor**.If you squint.

5. I have like the next 5 chapters written. I just didn't have the time to type them up.

6. And yes. I love ItaSaku and DeiSaku now. YAY CRACK.

7. I'm going to update '_What If I fell In Love_', soon. XD

8. AND YES, they are Jounins. Sorry for the confusion.

9. ITASAKU FOR LIFE. -ROCK LEE POSE-

10. Sorry for that long wait.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_A flash of orange and pink blared in my mind. Then it was gone, like magic. I swear I smelled something like foreign noodles. Funny... I looked around to find the forest I was in had turned into pitch black. I looked for my wand, which was safely hidden in my pocket, and cast the _

_spell 'Lumos'. Instantly, the tip of my wand glowed with white light._

"_Anyone there?" I shouted, but I was greeted with an echo. Suddenly I heard a rustle._

"_Oi!" I turned around and came face to face with Ron, who wore a huge scarlet scarf. "Aren't you cold, Harry?" The scenery had change, it was now snowing. We were standing right outside of Hogwarts. And yes, I was cold. I wanted to say yes but I couldn't speak._

"_Remember Luna Lovegood?" I slowly nodded my head. "Don't you think she's adorable?" She the most beautiful girl on the Earth!" Ron continued his babbling but he was beginning to fade out. Then I was thrown into a pool of light. Seriously, everything was white._

" '_Orrible, isn't she 'Arry?" Fleur said with a giggle, her eyes weren't her normal color, they were bright green and seemed to glow. Creepy. The next voice made me jump._

"_Hello Harry." Oh come on, even in my dreams?_

"_Hello, Ginny." I said, turning around. Instead of finding the pretty red hair girl, it was Voldemort. Without thinking, I punched him into his stomach. But my hand passed right through him… Uh oh…_

"_I'M MELTING!" _

_Or not…_

_He literally shouted it, His body begun to turn into a messy green pile of goo._

'_Follow the yellow brick road, tra la!_

_Follow the yellow brick road, tra la!_

_Follow! Follow!_

_Follow! Follow!_

_Follow the yellow brick road_

_Follow the yellow brick road_

_Follow the yellow brick, follow the yellow brick_

_Follow the yellow brick road…!'_

"Harry….Harry…..Harry…."

"HARRY!" Hermione shouted, shaking Harry this time. Harry's eyesnapped open to find Hermione waking Ron up, too.

"Oi, you nut. Wake up!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"WAKE UP!" Hermione shouted, losing her patience. Harry scrambled for his glasses. 'Note to self never eat any of Hagrid's cooking before sleeping.' He thought to himself.

"Come on, and hurry up! We're supposed to go Diagon Alley!" She rushed, and left the room.

* * *

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." Sakura and Naruto looked up and stood, bowing. They knew who this was. 

"Hello Dumbledore-san." Sakura said, with a slight accent.

"My, my. You know English already!" Dumbledore said, delighted.

"We learned it in our academy days." Sakura explained, she left out the part that Naruto followed her to learn English. But that's a story for a different time. Or never.

"Ah, yes. But we have to get your school supplies." Dumbledore said, leading the shinobi away.

* * *

"I can't believe it's our 6th year already!" Hermione said, glowing, with her two favorite men besides her. "I feels like we've 

only been there for a year!" Harry nodded in agreement. They had faced more than any wizard or witch in Hogwarts. playing a giant chess board, fighting ogres, facing Voldemort, starting up the DA, having all of his bones taken from your body, and having perfect/good grades while at it. Everything moved so fast.

"Bloody hell. 6 years?! I haven't learned a thing." Ron commented, thinking back.

"Oh, I can't wait to get my hands on the new textbooks!" Hermione exclaimed.

"She's off her rocker." Ron muttered.

"I can't wait to get my hands on the new textbooks!" he mocked silently under his breath… too bad she heard him.

"I'm not helping you with your homework, then." She threatened. Ron looked over to Harry, hoping that he'll persuade her.

"Not a chance, mate." Harry responding. He found himself smiling at their antics.

"NO! HERMIONE! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Ron shouted. Harry and Hermione started to laugh. Then Molly, Ron's mother, stepped into the room.

"Time to go, we set the fireplace up."

"See you guys there." Harry said, taking a pinch of floo powder. He took a deep breath and dumped the powder onto the fireplace floor.

"DIAGON ALLEY!"

* * *

"Diagon Alley?" Naruto echoed Dumbledore. 

"Yes, it's the market for us wizards." Soon they arrived at the

brick wall.

"It's a wall." Naruto said. Sakura stepped up next to him.

"This wall's leaking chakra..." she gasped.

"It is!" Naruto shouted. "How do we get over?"

"Like this." Dumbledore said, taking his wand. He tapped the brick above the tin garbage can and tapped the one 3 up from it. Then 2 bricks across from the trash can and tapped it 3 times. Suddenly, several bricks began to wiggle, and shift away. As the space in between grew larger and larger the alley came into view. People were hunched together, almost like they're scared. No one seems to be alone.

"Used to be more rowdy and cheerful, but due to the recent attacks. People never come out alone, or do anything to draw attention to themselves." Dumbledore explained. "First off, we need to get you two wands, then some robes and books, then potion supplies. A little later, we'll drop by the new joke shop."

"Sounds like a plan, Dumbledore-san." Sakura said, grinning. Naruto had a large smile on, 'joke' and 'shop' brighten up his day. Then proceeded to Ollivander's.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Dumbledore?" Ron inquired. Harry and Hermione looked around. 

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Never mind…" Ron said, giving up.

* * *

"Ah, Dumbledore!" They knew he was in there somewhere. "What do we have here?" He quickly spotted the shinobi. 

"Ah, new students." Dumbledore said. "Foreign exchange ones."

"No wand?"

"First years."

"This old?" Ollivander debated. Dumbledore fell silent for a second, before Sakura cut in.

"There was a preliminary school, Ollivander-san. There's where we graduate, then train under teachers. We just finished our basics. But the wands that we worked with belonged to the school, since Naruto-kun and I are very poor." Sakura explained.

"Ah yes, I see. Hogwarts is paying for your expenses now?" He asked.

"Hai!" Sakura said, smiling. Naruto stared out of the corner of his eye and looked at Sakura. ' She's a good liar.' he thought as Ollivander begun to pull out boxes, each contained measuring tape. Soon the measuring tape begun to measure their arms and legs. 'How cool! They move on their own!' Naruto thought. But it start to measure his 'rear end', he swore he heard a 'tsk tsk'.

Ollivander came back with one thin box. He turned to Sakura.

"Here's a lovely wand for a lovely lady. Cherry oak with dragon heartstring, 11 inches. Quite flexible." He said, giving the want to Sakura. "Go ahead, wave it." Sakura took the wand and begun to swing it. The window behind her, shattered into pieces, quickly she put the wand down.

"Gomen, gomen!" Sakura begun to say. The short man just laughed and took back the wand and handed her another one. Confused, she glared at the wand.

"Beechwood, unicorn hair; 13 and a half. A little harder, great for potions." He said. Again, she gripped the wand hard and waved it. This time Naruto went flying and he banged against the wall. She paid no heed to the boy and placed the wand back down.

"Cherry wood, phoenix tail, 11 and a half. Quite interesting combination. It is dead useful in most areas but defense against the dark arts. Yet it's highly useful in medical sections." He said, giving the wand to Sakura. Immediately, warmth shot up her fingers. She swore she could see the chakra leaking from her pale hands.

"The wand is made for you!" His eyes lighted up, as he saw the reaction. " The wand chooses it's master." She turned around and looked at Naruto. She gave him a small nod. He looked at Ollivander, he had a box ready for him already.

"Beechwood, dragon heart string, 12 inches. " Ollivander started. He picked up the wand and placed it into Naruto's hand. Immediately, Ollivander smiled as he thought 'This will be fun.' One box after another, one wand after another, every wand didn't adjust to poor Naruto.

"I haven't had this much fun since Harry Potter came and got his wand!" He exclaimed with excitement. Sakura swore he could jump up to Dumbledore's height. Ollivander, suddenly, disappeared as he jumped off his stool and headed to the storage room. Inside were wands, that were never meant to be sold but he had a tricky customer. He was willing to give it a try.

"This is a very unstable wand. Itself has a large magic component . Mahogany and a rare fox tail; 13 inches. The fox tail was from an old friend of mine. He only gave me half." He said, pulling the wand from the box. Naruto held the wand and the kyuubi awoken. Naruto heard a faint roar and the kyuubi fell back asleep.

Sakura held her breath as Naruto's chakra intensity just got higher. She let a breath out, as he loosen his grip on the wand.

"Ah! Special, special indeed! What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ollivander echoed Naruto.

"How much?" Dumbledore said, walking up to the short old man with a bag of money.

"14 galleons." Ollivander. Dumbledore paid and they left the shop. They headed over to the bookstore. It was cramped with so many books, it could've rivaled Tsunade's own library. Sakura, immediately, glanced over to the books with the word curse written on it. She noticed a slim dark blue book, the title read as 'Receding Curses'. She gasp as she tried to opened its golden yellow pages, but it didn't budge. She resorted to the last thing. This book might be able to tell her about healing or destroying the curse seal.

"Dumbledore-san, may I get this book?" Sakura said, presenting the slim book.

"Sakura, I'm afraid no. It's a book based on the dark arts." Dumbledore said. Sakura sighed and turned around. She shouldn't over welcome her stay by badgering Dumbledore for a book. She placed the slim book where no one could find it. She'll just have to save up money and buy it for herself.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, waving at her to come over. Naruto held two books which resembles notebooks.

"You two can just borrow the textbooks from Hogwarts." Dumbledore reasoned.

"That's okay with us. We really appreciate this, Dumbledore-san." Sakura said, with a warm smile.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

Naruto and Sakura turned to where the voice came from. Dumbledore merely waved to the person.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said with a smile as a boy with jet black hair approached him with two others. "Ah, hello Hermione and Ron. Out shopping?"

"Yes, we just bought our robes." Hermione said. Sakura shot a glance at Naruto. He grinned and nodded. _So this is the Harry Potter._ They thought.

"Why are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Taking new students around. You just finished buying books?" Dumbledore said.

"No, we just started. Who are they?" Harry asked. He looked around for any signs of them.

"Sakura, Naruto, please come over here." Dumbledore said, as Naruto and Sakura emerged from the line. "They're foreign exchange students."

"BLOODY HELL! YOU'RE HAIR IS PINK! IS THAT YOUR NATURAL COLOR?" Ron shouted, jaw dropping. Hermione slapped him across his head.

"Yes. It. Is." Sakura said, slowly pronouncing each syllable. Naruto took a step away from the angry kunochi.

"Sorry about him, err…" Hermione said.

"Sakura."

"Sakura." She continued. "Mine is Hermione."

"Please to meet you." Sakura said, bowing. Hermione didn't know how to make out of this but bowed back. "Oh, and the blonde's name is Naruto."

"My name is Harry and his name is Ron."

"Nice to meet you all." Naruto said, bowing. _That's strange, they didn't react to my name…_Harry thought.

"Albus!"

"Molly!" Dumbledore said, cheerfully. "How have you been?"

"Oh, doing very well since Percy finally resigned from the ministry." Molly said. "Would you like to come over and have some dinner? I'm just bursting with so much joy!"

"No, no. I have some business to attend to. New students."

"Oh, they're welcomed too!"

"Well, let me ask them. I've been missing a home cook meal for a long time now." Dumbledore said. "Will you two like to go over and have dinner at Molly's place?"

"What other choice do we have?" Sakura said, with a laugh. "It'll be most enjoyable."

"I want to go!" Naruto said, excitedly.

"Well, then it's decided." Dumbledore said, with a smile. Molly smiled like there was no tomorrow. They went to all the shops. Naruto complaining about being emo and wearing black all the time isn't good for you and him running to every product in the joke shop. Naruto had to keep pulling Sakura away from the owls. It was a fine day.

* * *

Ron led Sakura and Naruto to his room which was up a couple of flights of stairs. 

"Sorry, my room's a bit messy." Ron said, apologizing. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind.

"It's okay. My place's a pigsty." Naruto said. Sakura only agreed. Ron's room was small, consisting of two single beds and a large window with a day bed. (I know, his room's different, but oh wells.)

"HARRY!" a new voice appeared, as the door plopped open. A girl with flaming red hair wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"Hey Ginny." Harry said, returning the hug. She smiled as she released her hug.

"Oh, hello!" Ginny welcomed, as the others said 'hello' back to her. After introducing themselves, they continue to chat and laugh. Naruto and Sakura instantly became friends with the wizards. Before they knew it, it was dinner time.

"Wow, Molly-san, it smells delicious." Sakura complimented.

"I'm pretty sure, it'll taste good, too." Molly said with a hearty laughter. Sakura grinned back. Naruto looked like he was about to drool. The table was littered with plates of food. turkey, cornbread, and all that good stuff was made. About halfway through the meal, Naruto stood up.

"May you please excuse us. We would like to go outside for a moment." Naruto said, indicating he wanted to bring Sakura along.

"Would like me to come with you?" Dumbledore said.

"No, it's quite alright." Naruto said. They got up and stepped outside. Making sure the door was closed, they begun to talk.

"We should report back to Tsunade-sishou." Sakura said.

"That's what we're going to do." Naruto said.

"_Damn I can't understand them." Ron hissed._

"_We should stop, it's their business." Hermione said._

"_But what if they're Death Eaters?" Harry asked. Hermione fell silent. They stood against the doors, using the extended ears ._

"They're listening to us, you know." Sakura said.

"Like they understand our language." Naruto responded. Sakura began to do hand signs. A scroll appeared, as she opened the scrolls a small dove appeared. She held it gently in her hands as Naruto wrote a note. He rolled it up and placed it into the small scroll holder on the dove. Then Sakura leaked some chakra into the bird and it disappeared

into the scroll.

"Bunben no jutsu!" Sakura whispered. The scrolls disappeared with a small 'plop'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Updates**:

1. :( My computer's all haywire. I can't reboot my computer. D: I can't get my art commissions done. I is very mad. ROOOAR. And I need a tablet. D:

2. Oh wells. I'll update. xD

3. ItaSaku.

4. Well that wasn't much of an update.

Alter Ego : That one isn't either.

Wind : ...

5. SUMMER'S HERE:D

6. Sorry Madness, I couldn't wait for your reply. So this chapter is unbeta(ed). Sorry folks.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Dangerous. That could've revealed your identity." Dumbledore said, seriously. Naruto found his feet very interesting at the moment. Sakura was glaring a hole into the wall behind Dumbledore. Their faces were emotionless though.

"Sorry for the mistake we made. I promise you it won't happen again Dattebayo!." Naruto said, standing up now. He smiled one of his famous smiles. Dumbledore couldn't help but to smile with him. Sakura looked up and gave a small smile. _He does a special ability to make other believe in him. _She thought, remembering what Tsunade-shissou told her.

"Glad to hear it. One more thing. Make sure to guard the area tonight." Dumbledore said. "I have a meeting to attend to." He got up from his chair and left the room. They heard him talking to Molly and with a 'pop', he was gone.

The room was small but there were two beds, so they got this room. Even though Molly disapproved of them two sleeping together in the same room but Dumbledore managed to persuade her. Hell, they even slept together in the same sleeping bag and didn't affect neither one of them. But then again, it's just them.

"Well, you heard the man, Naruto." Sakura said. She stood up, grabbing her scroll and opening it, she touched it and her ANBU gear appeared.

"Hai!" Naruto did exactly the same thing. They changed(with their backs to each other). Naruto remembered the last time he tried to peek at Sakura. He was healed by her then got punched again and she repeated it for an hour. It hurt like a bitch.

"If we keep going like this, we'll truly be ANBU." Naruto said. Sakura laughed. Naruto's mask was of a fox while Sakura's mask is of a cat. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun and placed the hood over her hair. They looked identical now.

Naruto then formed two shadow clones and one took the form of Sakura. They got into the spots of the beds and looked like they were sleeping.

Slipping out the window, they focused their chakra to their feet and walked leisurely down the wall. Taking a jump, they landed quietly onto the floor below. Sakura quickly took a spot in the trees and hid herself within the darkness. She crouched low. Naruto made himself a spot within the bushes, he was laying down. They already planned out that Naruto would take first shift while Sakura would take the second hour. Naruto would wake up Sakura by the walkie talkie placed in their ears. God, how did Sakura loved technology. (A/N : Wait until she finds out about internet and moon was out tonight. Naruto looked up into the bright sky. He heighten his senses. He was able to hear about tenfold than a normal person now. He grinned a thanks to the Kyuubi.

_Crunch _

It could've been an animal, but he rather not take the chance.

"Sakura-chan, wake up, I hear something." He said into the mini microphone. Sakura's eyes shot open and was more alert. Now she had a kunai in hand, ready to attack.

_Crunch_

The sound became louder. Soon enough, a dark figure appeared. As the light shined on the man, his features were distinguished. He looked like the Weasleys'. The man had long red hair, tied in a low ponytail and an earring on his ear.

"Wait." Sakura ordered.

The man approached the door and knocked, sounds of someone opening the door was heard. A small gasp came from a woman. Sakura stiffen up and ready to go fight the man but she stopped.

"Bill! Welcome home!" Molly said. Her voice was soft but enough for Naruto and Sakura to hear. Sakura was relieved, they didn't have to fight.

As the sun rose up, Sakura woke up Naruto.

"Come on, people are about to wake up." Sakura said, Naruto groggily woke up. They went faster up the wall, as they heard someone in the kitchen, which was near the door. They slipped through the open window and Naruto dispelled the clones. It made a small pop noise but, they didn't sweat over it. They quickly, put away all the ANBU gear and their headbands(into the scrolls). She hastily placed it back into her backpack. She pulled out her casual clothing.(She packed it just in case even thought Tsunade told them not to.) She wore a sleeveless red shirt with a large white 'o' in the back and black capris. She replaced her headband with a white ribbon( she gotten it from Lee on Whites' Day.)

"Eh, You brought another set of clothing too?" Naruto said, grinning. Apparently, Sakura wasn't the only person who broke the rules. Naruto had placed all his belongings away into his backpack, he pulled out his extra set of clothing. He had a new pair of goggles, it looked exactly like his old one expect this ones' black. His orange vest was a size too big(but he didn't care), it matched his orange pants. Under the vest he wore a black t-shirt.

"It was just in case." Sakura responded. Naruto grinned. They headed down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Molly-san." Sakura and Naruto chorused together, alarming the jolly woman. She shot straight up from her position and placed a hand over her heart then smiled.

"Wow, you two are up early." Molly said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Would you two like an early breakfast then?" Molly proposed.

"That'll be nice. Thank you." Sakura said. They took a seat in the table as she waved her wand around. Two plates appeared in front of Sakura and Naruto. Then sausages and eggs appeared on their plates.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura and Naruto said together. They ate peacefully. As the others came down for breakfast, Sakura and Naruto decided to go to the backyard.

"So this is a broomstick." Naruto whistled. Sakura grinned evilly. She got on one and she soared through the air. _This is basic chakra control._ She thought. Soon enough Naruto was able to catch up to Sakura.

"I wonder how Kohona's doing." Sakura said as Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Oi Hermione!" Harry said, catching her attention. Morning Harry. Morning Ron." Hermione greeted.

"Want to go to the forest? I heard there were mysterious things there!" Ron said, excitedly.

"Mysterious figures like pixies?" Hermione snorted.

"No like humans!" Ron insisted.

"Fine I'll go. Let's go get Sakura and Naruto to come too. They'll like it." Hermione suggested.

"Sure." Ron said. "Harry go get them." Harry grinned and glared at Ron. He turned around and headed to the backyard(Molly told them where they were). He looked around but he didn't spot any pink of yellow anywhere.

"Up here!" A masculine voice cried from above. Harry looked up and saw them leisurely sitting on brooms.

"Want to go to the forest?" Harry shouted. _They could be very good Quidditch players. _He though.

"Sure!" Sakura shouted, coming down. Naruto following.

The forest had a lot of light actually. It was more like a park. But it wasn't inhabited by people just wildlife. There were few trees enough to provide shade. They ran into pixies which Hermione quickly stunned.

"I told you! It was just pixies!" Hermione said. She smirked, she won again. _Ha!_

"I swear! They said one was like 6 feet tall!" Ron exclaimed.

"What did you hear about them?" Sakura asked, suddenly found this topic interesting.

"They would be there for a second and be gone." Ron said. "I even heard they kill within a second." He said, lowering his voice. _In a second? Sounds very shinobi like. _Sakura said.

"But how can that be possible? The Killing Curse takes about 5 seconds to cast and kill. That is the fastest killing utensil. Ever!" Hermione said.

"But then again mates, it couldn't be true." Harry said, breaking up the argument. All eyes were on him as he gave a nervous grin. "I mean, Ron just heard rumors. But if it's real, we got a problem. Don't we?"

"I guess." Ron said. Naruto looked around then there was a flash of red and black. He glanced at Sakura, she had saw it too. The faint chakras had been following us for awhile now. Sakura's eyes narrowed ._Dammit,we should have left as soon as I felt it.._ Sakura thought, she thought the chakra was just a rabbit or something but now she regretted it.

"Let's go guys. Dumbledore-san would be here any minute!" Naruto said, concealing his nervousness.

"Eh, but it's only noon." Harry said.

"He might've came early!" Naruto said, pushing them to go back to the Weasleys' . The trio looked at each other and suspected something but dismissed it.

"Sure, let's go." Harry said, walking back home. Naruto and Sakura lagged behind.

"_It can't be them." _Sakura said.

"_We have to stay back and make sure." _Naruto said.

"_No! They're after your Kyuubi, you have to stay with Potter-san." _Sakura hissed. Naruto's mouth tighten and slowly agreed. He ran ahead and met up with the waiting people.

"Where's Sakura?" Hermione asked.

"Uh...Sakura-chan needs some alone time." Naruto said, lying. Harry's eyebrow rose.

"Really? About what?" Harry asked.

" Oh…the forest reminds her about her boyfriend. He left her." Naruto said, thinking of something quick.

"Harry look at what you've done." Hermione scolded Harry. She noticed the change in Naruto's attitude. Of course, this 'boyfriend' was a soft topic for the both of them.

"He was my best friend." Naruto said after a long silence. Then he looked up and grinned. "Sorry! Let's go!" _Seems like they bought it…_Naruto said.

_**Or it could be true, baka. **_A voice echoed inside Naruto's head. He didn't want to respond. He knew what Kyuubi said was true.

Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura turned around from watching the group disappeared. She pulled a kunai from under her pant leg and slipped on her gloves.

"_Come out. I know you're here."_ Sakura shouted. She was desperately trying to pinpoint where the enemy was. She felt a faint chakra behind her. Whipping around, she saw it. Akatsuki.

"_My, my, my. You could sense me. I got to hand it to you, kunochi." _the Akatsuki said, throwing off his straw hat. It was Kisame. One of the legendary seven swordsman of the mist. His pale blue skin and gills could scare off anyone.

"_It's not kunochi, it's Sakura." _She hissed.

"Whoa, I got one with a temper." Kisame said with a smirk. _He is enjoying this. _Sakura thought.

"Yes, I have a temper. So don't mess with me." She said, not letting her anger get the best of her.

"All talk. But can a cherry blossom ever fight?" Kisame asked.

"Oh, this one could." Sakura said, darting towards Kisame.

"A foolish one too. You can't just attack me with a kunai. " Kisame said, slashing Sakura down to the ground with his sword. Then Sakura disappeared. "Shit!" He shouted as a large cut appeared on his face. Sakura smirked. "The same move won't help you again, kunochi." Sakura frowned, she knew Kisame wasn't as stupid as he looks, she rather not take the chance.

Kisame had rose his sword and begun to attack Sakura. She could only take defense now. She saw an opening but his reflexes kept him from taking major damage. He was able to land a hit onto Sakura's arm. The sword took some parts from Sakura's arm.

"Aw, kitten(1), too bad. I was beginning to have fun. We'll fight another day." Kisame said. He formed hand signs and disappeared into a poof of smoke. Sakura winced in pain as she begun to heal the wound on her arm. Then she noticed he called her 'kitten'. _That bastard._ Sakura cursed in her mind. As the wound passed it's infecting stage, she wrapped her arm in clean bandages(which she carried with her in her pocket).

* * *

"Dumbledore-san! Let's go!" Naruto shouted, there was urgency in his voice.

"Yes, we shall leave." Dumbledore said. Naruto ran inside grabbed all their belongings.

"Thank you Molly-san! Ja ne!" Naruto shouted, running into the forest. Dumbledore leisurely followed.

"We didn't even say bye to Sakura!" Hermione said, pouting slightly.

"Seems like Naruto was in a hurry." Harry said.

"He must be worried about Sakura." Ron commented. They nodded.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards a sitting girl. She was frowning. " Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, we need to report now." Sakura said. Naruto summoned a delivery bird. Sakura took the bird in hand and quickly took out it's scroll. She quickly wrote in it. Sealing the scroll, she placed it back onto the bird. "Bunben no jutsu!"(Delivery Jutsu) The bird 'poofed' away.

* * *

xD.

How you'd like?


	4. Chapter 4

I love you so much. This chapter is un-betaed. Sorry little kiddies.

…..D: Womg. I got addicted to MapleStory again. Stupid game. T.T

I'll still be playing MapleStory; if you play on Windia add me (RaisingDaBar), my buddy list has two slots.

- LOL SORRY ABOUT THE LITTLE FOOTNOTE THAT I LEFT NO FOOTNOTE. D:

I'll explain it now.

Well, you know me and ItaSaku obsession.

And well, There's a trilogy by Lady Hanaka that involves ItaSaku. And Kisame calls Sakura kitten. And well, it kind of, errrr…. slipped. Lol. And lazy to edit it out. And it's too late. ;o

AnywhoOooooo!

For those wondering how NaruHina will fit in, HA. I'm not telling. You read, nao. I meant now. (

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tsunade frowned as she spotted a familiar white with imprinted red streak dove, only one where Sakura used for special occasions. And usually, those special occasions aren't good. The bird flew and landed on the trimming of the window. Tsunade expertly took the scroll and deciphered it. 

"This is so troublesome. " Tsunade muttered, silently cursing the fact she's being hanging around Shikamaru a little too much. "Tonton, mind getting Shizune-chan for me?"

The pig oinked in happiness and dashed through the door. Soon afterwards he had left, Shizune dashed through the door.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Go get at least one Hyuuga, it doesn't matter which one, and two other Jounin or above shinobi." Tsunade said.

"Hai." She said, and left.

"I need a drink…" Tsunade said, sighing as she continued her paperwork and digging in her drawer for a bottle full of sake.

* * *

_I'll choose the first Hyuuga I see. _Shizune thought. Then she ran into Hyuuga household and saw Hiashi._…Hiashi?I just kidding. The second one. _She thought to herself, laughing. She hid in the shadows as she watched. 

"Hinata, try harder!" Hiashi shouted at the heiress. Shizune frowned and saw Hinata was giving it her all.

"HAI!" She shouted, repeating the same moves over and over again. She was at the point where she is ready to faint. Shizune smiled.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san." Shizune said, alerting the clan leader.

"Hello, Shizune-san." Hiashi said. Hinata stopped her movements and took a small bow to Shizune.

"I would like to talk to Hinata-hime, please." Shizune asked. The Hyuuga heiress stared at her with surprise and her eyes became larger when Hiashi agreed.

"A-a-no." Hinata stuttered out.

"Hinata-chan, I would like to invite you on an A-class mission, we need at least one Hyuuga, and I would like you to go." Shizune said, smiling. She was sure the Hyuuga's jaw could've touch the floor before she started to tap her fingers together.

"An-no. Wow--w. T-hank you-u. I accept." Hinata said, smiling brightly at her.

"Okay, now let's find two more people to join us." Shizune said, thoughtfully. _Let's see. Naruto is close combat, Sakura is close combat, Hinata-chan is close combat. Wow…The team isn't even out well. We at least one long range then it'll work fine. Ah, who was it again? Tenten!_ Shizune thought with a smile. "Let's go invite Tenten!" Hinata nodded with approval.

* * *

"Neji, come out already. I'm bored of this hide and seek." Tenten said, in her defense stance. No response. She closed her eyes and focus her chakra at a futile attempt to find the Hyuuga prodigy. Then there it was, a blur. Tenten pulled out a kunai and shot it at the blur. She heard it hit the object then 'poof'. "Crap." Then she found Neji holding her by her wrist and his palm against her back. 

"I win." Neji said, letting go.

"You always win." Tenten said with a sigh.

"TENTEN-SAN!" Shizune shouted. Tenten turned around and waved. "Would you accept an A-class mission?"

"Sure. " Tenten agreed. _This is sudden._ She thought.

"Shizune-san, is Hinata-sama going on this mission?" Neji asked, politely. Shizune nodded. "I request to go on this mission."

_Should I let him go? Who else would be fit to go? Shino, Kiba, Lee, and Shikamaru are all on missions. We can't recruit Sand right now. Ino? No, I think she's on a mission also. Chouji, something about extensive training from his dad's request. I'm running out of choices. I guess I have to invite Neji._

"Request accepted. Please report to the Hokage Tower in 10 minutes. Just bring your weapons, no clothing is needed except the ones on your back." Shizune said, turning her heel and ran towards the tower.

"I wonder what type of mission will it be…" Hinata spoke up.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto crouched low, raising their ears, hoping for no other human sounds. Naruto dashed forward and stopped, waiting for any kind of movement. He turns around, signaling for the girl to move forward. They dashed forward, running from the dark alley and into the lighted street.

"HOLD UP!" A voice screamed from behind them. They paid no heed and continued to move on. Soon enough they were high in the treetops and away from civilization.

"Kuso!" Sakura muttered.

"Gomen." Naruto apologized.

"We'll have to repeat it again, tomorrow night." Sakura said with a frown.

"_I think this is where one of the Akatsuki's been hiding. ' Sakura whispered. "Do you sense anything?"_

"_I feel three strong chakras in this place." Naruto whispered back. _

"_Three?" Sakura said, quite alarmed. _

"_Yeah." Naruto said. Then there was a clang that made him jump. He narrowed his eyes, and crept towards the thing that was moving. When he approached the garbage can, he jumped back. A large black dog walked there and growled. _

"_Nice d-doggy." Naruto said, backing up. Then the dog lunged at him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

"_DANG IT." Sakura shouted, then gripped onto Naruto's shirt and ran away from their spot. _

"Let's just go back to the castle." Sakura said, sighing. They reentered the 'The Three Broomsticks' and slipped through the hole in the ground and entered Hogwarts. "That was unproductive." She said later.

"Well, hello there." Dumbledore greeted them.

"Hello, Dumbledore-san." They responded in unison.

"How are your studies coming along?" He asked.

"I'm still a bit shaky on the floating charm but other than that I'm fine. And Sakura-chan is doing good in everything." Naruto said.

"That's good." Dumbledore said, nodding. He went off towards the Great Hall and signaled them to follow him. He opened the door and revealed a large dining hall.

"NARUTO! SAKURA!" Loud shouts of voices were heard. Naruto turned to Dumbledore.

"Why are they doing here?" Naruto asked, innocently. He was like a child asking for candy.

"Well, we're back up, Naruto. How can only two people look after an entire castle?" Tenten said, smiling. They had already adjusted to English.

"I'm-m b-back." A new voice appeared. Naruto turned around and his eyes lid up.

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted, running towards the raven haired girl and giving her a large bear hug. While he was suffocating her, Hinata was going through a whole cycle of colors. From red to blue. But Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder and her released her, turning around.

"Don't touch her again." Neji said, threatening.

"No!" Naruto said, hugging here again and grinned.

"Naruto let go, we need to debrief." Sakura said. Dumbledore waved his hand and he was gone. They sat together at the end of the Ravenclaw table (for Tenten found the colors pretty).

"Tsunade-sama set us." Tenten said, throwing a small note down. Sakura picked up the tattered blue piece of paper and began to read. She nodded as she noticed the sake stains on the paper.

"She also mentioned the Akatsuki. Which is one of the main reasons why she sent us." Neji said, cutting into Tenten's sentence. The mood around them began to tense us.

"Yes, they have been spotted but we shouldn't attack. You nor I have enough experience or power to take them down. For now we watch for their moves and try to find out their intentions. Also, if Akatsuki is here, we know Orichimaru and Sasuke isn't far behind." Naruto said, whispering out the last part. The food had appeared in front of them. They each brought some white rice to their plates. There was a variety of meats, from turkey to this green slab (which was later found out it was minty). Also, to Naruto's liking, pork ramen was placed into a large bowl. That night, no one spoke. The only noises were of Naruto's slurping of ramen and soft clicking against the plates. Naruto had youonly downed sixteen bowls of ramen. Sakura barely touched her food. Tenten kept picking at Neji's plate of food and she refused to eat from hers. Hinata giggled as Neji frowned and had to get more food to feed himself and now Tenten. Once the plates were cleared and the food cleaned out, the continued to sit there.

"This castle has exactly ten hidden walkways to the outside world. Seven are blocked, which leaves three to be freely used by us and others who know of it. The stairways here move in about five minutes. I believe the students here take about five minutes to get to classes. Each classroom has a number above it. Common rooms are where we live at. We sleep and hang out there. But we are just looking after Harry Potter," Sakura said, throwing down a snapshot of Harry with his jet black hair and green eyes. "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." She showed two more pictures of the students. "They're best friends and more than likely be together all the time."

"I believe we should split up into different houses. Then in the middle of the night we can meet up in a common room and brief over and take on duties." Neji said.

"What real good will that do?" Naruto asked.

"If we split up then we'll be able to have a complete and thorough view of the school. And if Akatsuki were to attack the school, we'll be able to help direct the students to safety, and or we'll have too hold them off." Tenten said, reading Neji's mind.

"Then it's decided. Tenten, Neji, and I will each take a House. Naruto and Hinata will take one." Sakura said.

"Why!?" Neji asked, alarmed that the dobe will be with his cousin.

"Do you expect Naruto to direct children to safety? And Hinata to shout out over a panicin' crowd?" Tenten said. She grinned, trying to imagine the situation. "Basically, Naruto's the power and Hinata's the brains."

"Who's up for a crash course on magic?" Sakura asked, grinning.

* * *

Hours and days later, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata were able to learn everything that was required for sixth year of magic. Tenten stood from her spot and was glaring daggers into the book. She was ready to throw everything sharp into the book. Neji, of course, used his Byakugan to see 'magic'. He had said that magic was a white color instead of the ordinary blue.

Sakura looked up from her book, 'Fantastic Beasts'. She pulled back her hair and sighed. "Tired already?"

"Yeah, let's go train, Neji!" Tenten shouted. She found Neji to be out of the Gryffindor common room. Naruto fell asleep on his chair and was at the verge of slipping off. "Someone should wake him up." After a small pause. "Hinata." HInata looked up from her book.

"U-m-m…" She began. " M-me?"

"Yup." Tenten said. Tenten and Sakura began grinning.

"N-naruto-k-kun." Hinata stuttered as she began reaching for his shoulder. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. Naruto was trying to keep himself from falling.

"I swear if he keeps moving, he'll be sleeping on top of Hinata." Sakura said. Tenten began to laugh harder. And that is what happened. Naruto had tumbled down and Hinata landed under him.

"Wait 'til Neji sees this!" Tenten shouted. Then the doors slammed open. Neji standing there oh so tall. The deathly silence proven his anger.

"Naruto, you're a dead man." Neji said, cracking his knuckles. Naruto stirred in his sleep, obviously wanting to cuddle closer to the 'floor'.

"What? What happened?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked towards the floor and he stared at Hinata. "When did Hinata-chan get under me?" Then he felt a punch on his head, sending his straight into Hinata. Naruto rested his head on his shoulder and grinned.

"Naruto." Neji hissed. Hinata fainted from the anxiety of the closeness between them. Sakura sighed and dragged her body to somewhere safe. Then Tenten gripped on Neji's arm.

"He didn't do it on purpose, he was taking a nap." Tenten explained, but you really knew she was laughing inside. Naruto jumped up and scowled.

"I can beat Neji any day!" Naruto huffed.

"You want to prove it?" Neji retorted back. Tenten and Sakura sighed and shook their heads. Boys will be boys.

"Take it outside and don't give each other injuries that'll show in the school term." Sakura warned.

* * *

Hours later, Naruto and Neji had finished their fight. A couple of trees taken down and the perfect green grass now brown, yeah, it went pretty well.

"WHAT? YOU WON'T HEAL IT, SAKURA-CHAN?" Naruto shouted, begging. His broken arm was covered with purplish spots and had the severe look of a broken bone. Neji's face had some visible bloody marks that might scar, large cuts all over his body, and a dislocated shoulder(which he popped back into place).

"I warned you not to get yourself injuries that'll last into the term." Sakura said, sternly. After hours of whining, Naruto had his broken arm mended but she didn't numb it this time.

"Wow, two more days 'till September 1st." Neji said. Tenten nodded.

"We're getting pets tomorrow. "Tenten said, thoughtfully.

"You guys ready to go?" Dumbledore asked, tapping on the Gryffindor door, where four heads nodded.

"I'M HERE!" Naruto shouted, running down from the sleeping area.

"I guess we are." Dumbledore said, smiling.

Through the large fireplace(located in the Common Room), the red fire had turn to a great green flame took its place. Each one gotten to Diagon Alley with no problem. They had appeared into The Leaky Cauldron.

"Wow, it's crowded today." Sakura said.

"Because it's one of the final days before school starts and it's a mad rush for school supplies." Dumbledore explained. They made their way into the cramped and drafty store where animals were place all around the store. Owls hooted and cats meowed. "You may chose whichever pet you think would be most efficient."

Hinata strolled around the store with Naruto quickly following. She stopped and stared at the large variety of animals that laid before her. There were owls, birds, foxes, bats, bunnies…bunnies? Hinata stopped and stared at the small grey bunny. It twitched it's nose and stared at her intently, the bunny seemed to smile and Hinata smiled at it. Naruto strolled past Hinata, which he noticed she was looking at a small cage, he never seen so many animals trapped in one place.

_Can anyone hear me? I can feel the Kyuubi here. _

Naruto whipped around listening intently for the voice again.

_Master Kyuubi, where are you? _

Naruto walked closer to a green pet carrier and saw a fox. Not an orange one but a grey fox. His eyes flashed yellow but turned back to black.

_**You can talk?**_

_You speak my tongue? Only demons can understand otherwise it's simple mews to the human's ear. _The fox opened it's mouth.

_**I am Kyuubi.**_ From there on, Naruto knew he needed to take the fox as his pet. He walked over to Dumbledore to announce his decision but Hinata beat him to it.

Sakura glanced around for a pet, she really had no preference for a pet. Her fingers tapped lightly on the cages. Each one made a sound, wanting to get out. Then she saw a large group of owls, and one small owl was being picked on. She frowned and wanted to take the owl out. _I'm getting that one._ The small snowy owl had green eyes and tried to fly away from the three large ones trying to take her food. Sakura petted the green-eyes owl and smiled.

Neji and Tenten turned around the corner and saw a large glass case of kittens and cats. Neji had said he didn't care and told Tenten to choose a pet for him. So Tenten was on the prowl for something that'll annoy the great Neji.

"How about a kitten?" Tenten said.

"No."

"Good choice. I didn't want a kitten either." Tenten said, after a minute she left and got to the counter and talked to the lady. Confused, Neji watched them as she came back. "The grey and white kittens please." The store owner gave the kittened to Tenten.

"One kitten's too little, we need two." Tenten said, giving the grey kitten to Neji. "Don't think about changing pets, I paid already."

After they had returned to Hogwarts, each one had a pet with them. And a new school year awaits them.

* * *

**A little comment from myself **

**Please read. **

This chapter's a little slow paced just to get the characters moving. Next chapter, we'll introduce Harry to them. Then the school year begins! And I have a twisted crack pairing, but I'm really doubtful about it to add into the story. But it fits so well. I'm going to have a silent debate about this. Also add some feedback in the comments. I want to see who out there supports crack. I'll tell you which pairing I'm thinking of if majority agrees or if I feel like it. ;D By the way, it's temporary.

But it's SasuSaku forever.

Superman that Sakura. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Magical Chakra

* * *

Mmk. Got addicted to maple story (silently curses about the game). 

Well.Good thing is I'm lvl 70. (Woo Priest)

And the bad thing is, I'm not going to stop leveling.

Another good thing is that I have the new three chapters written out.

Yay.

Mmk, let's start.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

The bright red train sounded as it was about to take off. The gray white steam was shot up from the chimney. The last student had gotten on, the train began to move. 

Down the narrow hallway of the train, Happy Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley searched hastily for a compartment to sit in. They looked into random carts, only to find it was taken by some people they didn't know. Alas, they came to the most end cart. They slid open the door.

"Hello, Harry-san, Hermione-san, Ron-san." A voice greeted. The threesome smiled back and greeted back.

"Oh yeah! You never met Hinata-chan," Naruto said, pointing over to the white eyed Hyuuga. "Tenten-chan," bringing his finger to the brunette who smiled cheekily towards them. "and the ice block, Neji." Who narrowed his eyes and gave Naruto (who blindly didn't notice) his signature death glare.

Then they made room for the threesome. Neji scooted closer to Tenten who sat closest to the window. Ron took the seat that was offered for him. Naruto scooted closer to Hinata, making way for the two. Later, Tenten sighed and got off her seat and sat on the floor, leaning against the scarlet wall, with her arm propped against Neji leg. Harry made his way to sit near Ron.

"What happened to Sakura?" Hermione asked, after a couple of minutes passed. She had been wondering about the pink haired girl. Sakura laid on the ground, curled up, and sleeping soundly. A small ball of feathers were curled up near to her.

"She's tired." Tenten, quickly, offered.

"Why aren't you guys at Hogwarts anyways?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Dumbledore-san suggested we should take the train to get the full experience of Hogwarts." Neji said. With that said and some small conversation between the group of friends, each of them fell into a light sleep.

The sun began to turn to a pink as their compartment door slammed opened. Their eyes snapped opened, glaring at the figure for interrupting their nap.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"Get out." Harry hissed out, obviously showing displeasure of his presence.

"It's called boredom, Potter. And oh my!" Malfoy said, pretending to be shocked. "Oh what a party with have!" He shouted with undisguised sarcasm. His eyes scanned the room. "Pinked hair girl, two blinds idiots, one blonde Asian and a girl with two buns on her hair. What a nice army you got there, Potter." Neji looked up from his position. He briskly dusted Tenten's arm off his leg. He got up and glared at Malfoy.

"Say it again." Neji said, monotonously.

"Two blind idiots." Malfoy said, pronouncing each syllable nice and long. Oh, what a bad move. Neji smirked and punched Malfoy 'lightly' on his right cheek.

"I'm not blind. I'm not an idiot. Insult me or her again. You'll get something more than a bruise on your [pretty boy face." Neji hissed. He would not tolerate any insults toward Hinata nor his clan. Then Draco left without another work, Crabbe and Goyle scrambled after him.

Ron whistled.

"That was slick." Ron commented. "Bloody awesome." Harry gave in and laughed his head off.

"I haven't seen that type of face on Malfoy in awhile. It's been too long!" Harry said, in between laughs. Even Hermione let out a giggle. After a moment, she broke the silence.

"So you're not blind at all?" Hermione asked, in awe.

"N-no. I-t's a f-family t-trait." She responded.

"Wow, that's a lot better than Ron's family traits. Red hair and freckles." Hermione said, and Ron sneered at her.

The ride was quiet except for a mumble or two from Sakura, who was still asleep. Sakura began to wake up and her tiny owl hooted and nudged her owner's face.

"Morning." Sakura said, as she stretched. Her owl jumped and flapped her wings, wanting attention. "Hey there, baby girl." She said, petting the owl. She hooted back, happily.

"We need to change into our robes before we get to Hogwarts." Hermione informed. Ron stared into the plain darkness that laid beyond the glass window and glanced at Harry.

"Let's go before Hermione starts to be all bossy again." Ron suggested, grabbing his robes and headed out of the compartment. Neji and Naruto followed their lead.

This left the girls behind. As they changed, Hermione noticed each person had scars on their bodies; Sakura's torso had large what seems to be like whip like scars, Tenten with burnt marking on his legs, and even Hinata with almost unnoticeable scars on her body. Then these thoughts were pushed away as she noticed the Hinata was particularly large chested. She looked down and hid her embarrassment and continued to change. Once they were done, the guys went in and begun to change. Neji lazily toss his shirt off and with quick speed, he placed the black beater on and a white dress shirt on. Naruto unzipped his jumpsuit and placed on the black pants.

As soon as they finished, the train begun to stop. The train came to a complete halt, then a booming voice appeared.

"Please exit the train in a calmly manner. All first-years head towards to Hagrid." He said, repeating it a couple times.

Outside, the chilly air attacked the warm children. A large man was calling for first-years. There was a large sea of heads near him, gathering close for some warmth. Everyone else began to make way to the tunnel, where Snape lead them. Before they were dismissed, the shinobi was pulled aside by Dumbldore.

He went over briefly of the agenda of the night. Then he said in a soft voice, "You guys may choose the house you go to, I told the hat about this. He will allow you. I will call you guys by your first names." He straighten up and dismissed them. He ordered them to wait outside with the first-years.

As they waited, they heard a large mass of intertwined voices of joy and happiness. They peered through the crack, as the first-years mumbled about the test , they had to pass to become witches and wizards.

Dumbledore had stood up, and immediately the voices had died down. Only with one person who continued to talk, only to be slapped in the head by his friend. Then everyone' eyes was on Dumbledore. His clear blue eyes twinkled with excitement and joyous celebration. His usual blue robes were replaced with a dark forest green.

"Welcome back, everyone. I'm so glad to see your bodies and spirits back into their rightful places. Welcome back, all. Also, Fred, George. No more toilet bombing. Professor Flinch has a complete list of banned items, most recently added are the Lively Love Potion, ladies." A small giggle came from a girl in the Hufflepuff table. "Also, Molten Rocks. Those melted half the floor last year." He said, smiling. "Ah, time's not going to be kind with us, but alas, welcome the first-years." His hair gestured towards the door. The shinobi got out of the way. The doors swung open and the children were lead into the wide lane towards the teacher's table.

After the last guy (Zyzzva, Peter) was sorted, Dumbledore got up again.

"This school term will be extraordinary and probably the most unique of all. This year we would like to invite foreign exchange students. This was a program that was extremely hard to pull off." He signaled them to emerge from the shadows. They entered the brightly lit room. Gasps of surprise were heard and murmurs shot around the room. Dumbledore rose his hand, gaining their attention at once. "Hyuuga, Hinata."

Hinata stepped up as McGonagall placed on the old and beaten hat on her perfectly combed hair. Hinata was sucked into a world of white, and an image appeared. It was the hat with a faint face dented in. Hinata stared at it.

'Hello.' The hat said.

'H-hi.' Hinata greeted back.

'Aren't you the timid one?' The hat said with laughter.

'I g-guess.' Hinata replied, blushing.

'Hyuuga Hinata, mm, this is very interesting.' The hat said, floating around her. 'Your magic pattern is very irregular. You're not a wizard are you?'

'No, I'm not, hat-san.' Hinata said, with pride. 'I'm a ninja.' She grinned, the hat only grinned back.

'That'll explain a few things. Hinata, you life will prosper if you try.'

'Hai!' Hinata said, almost saluting.

'Gryffindor!'

Hinata woke up from the trance as she heard the booming voice of the hat. She look back at the hat. He winked at her. Hinata only grinned, maybe this will be a good school year for Hinata.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Dumbledore called, the blonde stepped up to the platform. Dumbledore placed the hat onto his head. Instantly his world melted into a park.

'Demon?' A voice echoed.

'No, I'm Naruto.' Naruto responded, pointing at himself (looking quite cute at the moment also). The hat only gave a laughter.

'You're the personality person.' Hat said. 'Unlike your friend.'

'Hinata-chan?' Naruto asked, the hat nodded.

'I've read about demons, ' The hat begun. 'May I see it?'

'I don't think you should,' Naruto started, looking at the floor. 'But for some reason I trust you, Hat-san.' Then the world they were in changed into the cage before the Kyuubi.

'A demon fox.' Hat said, peering into the sealed gate.

'That's me, alright.' The Kyuubi said. He looked up and glared at the hat. 'Ashton.' He hissed.

'So it is you, Kyuubi.' 'Ashton' said.

'This isn't over.' Kyuubi snarled.

'Looks like it is, you're stuck inside a sixteen year old boy.' The hat said. 'As long I'm here, you will never break free. Naruto, I will place in Gryffindor, with Hinata-sama. Naruto, don't ever let the demon out. Your heart is strong. You don't need it's power. '

'Gryffindor!' He shouted, making the images shattered. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the crowded. He quickly recovered, though and ran towards Hinata.

"Hyuuga Neji." Dumbledore said. Neji walked up, he placed the hat on his head.

'Another one! I haven't seen so many ninjas in years!' The hat exclaimed, into the dark surrounding.

Neji glared at the hat, wishing it would disappear. The hat could not help but to grin. Amazingly, the hat had not ask anything since, he had sense his reluctance to answer or talk altogether.

'Sir, just don't place me in Gryffindor, for we are separating.' Neji said, quietly.

'Ah, I understand.' The hat said, smiling. 'Ravenclaw!' Then the world faded into the real world. Neji got up and walked towards the table full of, to Neji's dismay, girls. Neji swore he didn't see a guy in sight. But after a minute of careful observation, he found another person with a penis. _Thank God._ But, really, why is he thanking God? He was placed in a table of girls, girls who were squealing. He went over to the guy, and sat next to him. But later finding he was gay. He silently cursed his house.

"Ami Tenten." Dumbledore announced. Tenten, gladly, walked to the stool. As she sat, the hat was placed onto her head.

'Hat-san?' Tenten asked, her voice echoed in the blank territory.

'How did you know it was me?' The hat asked.

'I know these things.' Tenten mused, smiling.

'Which house would you like to place in?' 'Ashton' asked.

'Whichever you place me in.' Tenten said, kindly.

'How about Hufflepuff?' He said. She nodded. 'HUFFLEPUFF.' Tenten walked towards the table, astounded to find it was majority men in her house.

"Haruno Sakura." Dumbledore said. Sakura briskly walked up, if you asked me, she was running. The hat was hastily placed onto her petite head.

She felt a warm chakra flow into her head.' _Genjutsu?'_ She thought. The world changed into a faint shade of pink. '_Jeez, I'm really am pink in my head. Note to self : Need to change that._ '

'Aren't you the cheery one?' The hat asked, Sakura hadn't notice his presence.

'I guess.' Sakura shrugged, 'May you place me in a house already?'

'Ah, yes!' The hat said. 'I will place you in Slytherin, not because I have to. But the house will bring you power you desire. SLYTHERIN!' Then Sakura walked from the spot, taking another look at the hat. The hat didn't look at her, instead a professor came and took him away. Then she took a seat near the corner of the silver and green table.

"Let us be full for the night!" Dumbledore declared, then food items immediately appeared. Naruto and Hinata, like the rest of the Shinobi, were bombarded with question upon question about their homeland and almost everything about them. Naruto let Hinata do most of the answering, since he has a problem with lying, well, he's one of those people you can tell that is lying. Also, due to his pride, he'll brag about shinobi. Hinata was turning red from the massive amount of attention that they were receiving.

"Neji! Tell us about yourself!" A group of girls squealed, the one who asked the question was battering her eyelashes. '_How annoying._' Neji thought. '_And pointless. Stupid mission._'

"I don't like a lot of things." Neji said.

"Like what?" Another girl with glasses and her red hair pulled back.

"Curry." Neji said, remembering the incident. Rock brought Neji and Tenten to a curry house. The food was disgusting. He enjoyed curry once (or a couple times) in his life, but after that, no more. Then he concentrated on his food, every now and then he said 'hn', to keep the blabbering girls entertained. He shrugged a girl off his arm, pretending to use his arm to get something off the table. He maybe cold, but he's a Hyuuga and they really know how to treat women, males, that's another story. Neji glanced at the Hufflepuff table, seeing Tenten was surrounded by guys, and she was laughing her head off. Some reason, he felt a vein pop in his hand.

"Tenten, watch!" A first year shouted. Apparently, he had stuck some pretzel sticks up his nose. Tenten looked over, drinking her water. Once she saw, she had to spit. She spilled her water on the floor, and she spat her water onto the ground. She was laughing so hard, her stomach was starting to burn.

"So, Tenten," A really handsome guy came up to her and asked. "How's Japan?"

"It's really great there." Tenten mused. "There's no place like home, though." She said, pretending to look a bit downcast.

"Don't worry, this'll be your second home." He said. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you!" Tenten said, looking happily at him. "What's your name?"

"Cedric." The guy said. "Cedric Diggory." Then he turned around and went out of the Great Hall. Tenten had an urge to follow, but she needed to remain where she was but heck, when did you ever pay attention to the rules.

"I need to head to the bathroom, excuse me." Tenten said, getting up. She made eye contact with Neji, and he gave a slight nod. It meant that'll he follow in five minutes.

Sakura wasn't really having a blast with her house. She wanted to sneer at them, their superior attitudes made her barf. She noticed the Tenten had left the room, if Neji leaves, she's getting up also. She waited and was thinking on the hat commented that she desired power. If you ask anyone, the least likely person to desire power was her. But she smiled. '_The hat made a point.'_ She tapped her fingers, it has been two minutes since Tenten had left the room. '_I guess I do want power._'

"Pinky." A voice awoke her from her thoughts. Sakura looked up. "You were the one sleeping in the cart in the train at first."

"Oh, you were the idiots who almost woke me up." Sakura commented, looking for Neji in the Ravenclaw crowd.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, He is Crabbe, the other's Goyle." Malfoy introduced. Sakura smirked, then looked up and smiled.

"Nice to you guys." Sakura said, holding out a hand. Malfoy took it. Then Neji had gotten up and walked out of the room. '_And that's my cue ladies and gentlemen._' "Malfoy-san, may I please be excused?"

"Of course." Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow. "But where to?"

"To the bathroom." Sakura said, getting up, following Neji. Hinata laughed and caught Sakura walking away from her table. '_I'll ask them later." _Hinata thought. Hinata isn't stupid at all, if Naruto caught this, he would've followed. But with Hinata and Naruto there with all the students, they can prevent the enemy from attacking them.

Tenten had left a small trail of a chakra pattern, Neji smirked. '_So she did learn something_.' Then Sakura came running behind him. Her eyes shone, 'let's go and get some action.'

They had increased their pace, as Tenten's chakra line faded. Soon enough they reached Tenten, she was following something. They tapped her on the shoulder.

"Neji, I need you to find more about Cedric." Tenten said, turning around, her eyes narrowed. "Diggory, Cedric. Something is a little too fishy about him. I was following him but he disappeared without a trace."

"Sakura head back to Great Hall, something might've happened. Tenten and I will head back after we investigate a little more." Neji said, Sakura nodded and disappeared.

"What a great night this'll be." Tenten said, sighing. "There's nothing Neji. I checked everything, already."

"Byakugan!" Neji said, his face became tense with his vein popping out. "There are no chakra disturbances."

"It's like he was a ghost." Tenten said, leaning against the wall.

"Let's head back, this may be no good." Neji said. "We're going to research on him later." Tenten nodded and they disappeared. Down the hall, there was a glimmer of silver.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, Sakura had walked into the Great Hall. She was relieved nothing had happened while they were gone. Hinata glanced over.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata said. "Tell me everything later." Hinata hushed out, smiling. Sakura nodded.

"Back to my table!" Sakura said, she settled herself in her seat. She was aware of Draco looking at her. "Do I have something on me, Malfoy-san?" She asked, politely, looking at him.

"No." Malfoy said, averting his gaze to the turkey, which he now found interesting. "Oh yeah, here's your schedule, the Perfect couldn't find you, so she gave it to me to give to you."

"Arigatou." Sakura said, taking the paper from him. '_Why is this so confusing?'_ Sakura thought. '_Herbology on Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, Double potions with Gryffindor on Tuesdays, EWWW a three hour class? But other than Tuesdays there is no more. Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff after that a break, ANOTHER BREAK? Then Charms, then Defense Against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. So complicated. '_ Sakura sighed. "We have a lot of breaks."

"We use those for homework and studying." Malfoy commented. Sakura nodded.

"This year will be surprising, I believe. I am looking forward to this year. " Dumbledore said, the food had been wiped dry and clean. "Time to rest your head and charge your brain for tomorrow. Lemon drops, twinkle doodles, and sweet dreams." Then they were dismissed.

Neji was led up a twirling tower up to his Common Room. Sakura was led to the dungeons. Naruto and Hinata were sent up a couple flights. Tenten walked up the main stairway and turned left.

So sweet dreams it is, for those who aren't shinobi.

* * *

Author's Note : 

Wow, chapter five's up. Really I need pick up my booty and type the remaiining chapter. Grr.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Magical Chakra**  
Chapter 6

As soon as everyone fell asleep in Sakura's dormitory, she took off her sleeping items. Revealing her ninja outfit (red shirt with the white circle, short-shorts, beige skirt, armguards, gloves, and combat boots), she quickly went towards out of the Slytherin common room. She slipped into the cold dudgeon, sensing for anyone's chakra. As soon as she found none, she walked openly.

"Kage no Bushin!" Sakura whispered after completing the multiple hand signs. One more Sakura appeared. A figure with a familiar chakra approached Sakura.

"You take top floors, I'll take the bottom." He said. Neji had already summoned clones of himself. The clones and themselves each took a different floor. Sakura(the real one) strolled down the large hallway. Statues and paintings were on the wall, they were meant to scare away the unwelcome.

Neji took two floors below Sakura and he was slightly cold. There was no fire in sight of the dark hallways. Then Neji felt one of his clones disappear. He flew to the floor where his clone had disappeared from. Neji cursed, his clone was a good deal of distance away from him. He found Sakura standing there.

"It was Draco." Sakura said, softly. Sakura closed her eyes, her clone had saw Neji, they were going to go opposite directions but a blonde ran into them. He looked up at Sakura with large and fearful eyes then he continued to run. She noticed a brown package in his arms. "Leave this to me, Neji. I'll take care of it." Neji nodded and disappeared, probably to his original spot.

Sakura took the same turn as Draco. She hid behind a pillar as she saw him. He stood in front of a large wooden dock with a lock on it. He took a step back and raised his wand.

"Airi." He said, the lock was popped open and the door had some clicks from inside it and the door swung open. After a moment or two, Draco reappeared. Then he ran off back to his dormitory. Sakura took a breath and walked towards the door. She pulled out he wand and muttered the word 'airi', instantly opening the door. The room was large and grey. It gave her the chills. There was a large mirror in the center of the room. Curiously, she walked in front of it. She gasped, her mouth covering her mouth.

Her reflection wasn't her own but a taller gentleman with dark hair. She stared at the picture in front of her, the same dark eyes and hair and that annoying smirk.

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioningly asked. Her hand rose to touch his face. Sasuke mimicked her and placed his palm against the glass. She stood breathless at the imagine. She didn't know how long she stood there. Her feet were starting to ache but her will caused her to stand and continue staring Sasuke.

The room was turning colder and colder as time went by. Sasuke, suddenly, place his hand at the same place of hers. The Sakura started to cry. She took a step back and ran out of the room, never looking back. She left the room. She left the mirror. She left him.

Sakura bit her upper lip to control her sobbing, she vowed she won't go back to the mirror, ever again. She was for certain Neji had gone back to sleep. The sun was rising, Sakura cancelled all her clones and she returned to her room. The green fire gave her no warm greeting, even thought it was the same temperature as any common room.

Sakura realized they had received their uniform with their house emblem on it. All Slytherin girls had received silver, green, black, and white uniforms. She slipped the white blouse on top of her fishnet undershirt and the silver, green, and black plaid skirt on top of her black short-shorts. She loosely tied the tie around her neck. She ignored the vest and threw it onto her bed. She found a pair of shin high socks and a pair of ankle shoes. She frowned, then grabbing only few dozens of kunais and sticking it everywhere possible, the she was satisfied. She headed towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"Naruto-k-u-un." Hinata said, tapping the Asian Blonde(AB as others call him) on his broad and muscular shoulders. He woke up from his light nap and he smiled at her. He turned a bit pink as he saw her in the new uniform. Her skirt was knee-high, and was plaid with gold, scarlet, and black. Her knee length white socks matching her white blouse. She wore the scarlet and gold tie properly. Her vest was placed on top.

"You l-loo-ok pretty." Naruto stuttered. Hinata's face flared red.

"T-th-ank y-you." Hinata said. "You look nice too." She averted her gaze and found the ground interesting. Naruto had on a white dress shirt that was left untucked and his black sweater vest was on top, on the left breast, there was the Gryffindor emblem. Naruto's tie was lightly done and his black slacks was long enough to cover his ankles.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, waking up from the trance. Hinata followed shortly. The arrived at the Great Hall.

* * *

Tenten yawned as she woke up. She stood up and tied her hair into their usual brown buns. She winced as she looked at the uniforms. Skirts. She sighed and wore a pair of black short-shorts. '_Thank you Sakura.'_ She thought. She placed a scrolled on her upper thigh and a weapon hoister on the other leg. She wore the yellow striped black skirt on top. Her Anne shoes were not to her liking. _'But we have to suck it up like a man.' _On the side of her socks it had Hufflepuff's badger on it.

* * *

Neji woke up from his light nap. Then he heard a massive amount of screams. _Fangirls_. He ignored it and realized it was almost time to go down. He combed his hair and ignored his roommate. Neji found out Ravenclaw has about thirty guys. He slipped his t-shirt off and wore the dress shirt. Being the proper man he is, he tucked his shirt in. He placed on the sweater vest on, swiftly tying the tie, and placing on his pants . He tied his hair into a low ponytail. The placing a black ribbon onto his forehead to conceal his curse. Then he went downstairs, placing on his shoes at the end of the staircase. He sighed as he found out he had so many girls wanting to escort him, but he politely refused. He sighed again.

* * *

I know, it's short, Chapter 7 is coming right up. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Magical Chakra**  
Chapter 7

* * *

Nothing else has happened since the first day. Draco had been good and haven't gotten up during the middle of the night, and Sakura made sure of this. Over their many breaks, they had formulated a plan, in case of Akatsuki. They figured out that Akatsuki were waiting, just like them.

Today is Halloween, the Great Hall had candles floating above their heads and tons of jack-o-lanterns on each table. The room was dimly lit, the only sources of lights were the candles. The sun hasn't even began to rise, yet. The ninjas went to their own tables and sat as they waited for the morning announcements.

"Morning all you early risers." Dumbledore greeted the students. "Today, all classes have been canceled." The students roared with happiness. "We are having a special treat for all of you. Everyone is allowed into Hogsmeade, due to the fair we are having there." There were whispers of excitement. "Let us have a hearty breakfast and fun for today everyone!"

Once everyone had eaten and gotten up to head out for Hogsmeade, the shinobi stayed behind. They had gathered in a small circle near the door.

"Take watch." Naruto yawned lazily. "Hinata, Sakura-chan, and I will watch the students and Neji and Tenten, stay near the castle."

"Send up a white spark into the air if you're in trouble or need our attention." Neji said. To normal people, the white wouldn't stand out. Wizards tend to use green or red sparks but if the shinobi used those colors, it will alarm the rest of the population of people. The white color blends into the sky but is a brighter white than the clouds.

"Everyone got weapons?" Tenten asked, grinning. Neji only knew too well that she had more than what was needed. Everyone nodded as Neji threw them each a black cloak. They place it on and they headed towards the Quidditch field, Dumbledore had instructed all students to attend an assembly before the fair.

The cloaks concealed all their noticeable features from pink hair to lavender eyes.

Hinata and Naruto had already slipped under the bleachers while the rest had climbed up and hid in the hollow towers. Dumbledore stood in the middle of the field. He flicked his once twice and he was suddenly floating in the air. Also, the spell amplified his voice.

"Today, we gather here for the joyous events of Halloween. We, the entire staff of Hogwarts, were able to pull this off through tons of hard work. "The crowd cheered as Dumbledore paused. "The conditions_are _second years and first years have to return to the castle by 8 at night. You will receive an extra treat from us. And everyone in third year and above, your curfew is 11 o'clock. No later or something might happen for the worse and detention from Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall."

Tenten sat quietly on a small yet stable piece of wood, connecting the sides of the towers together. She was able to see Neji, who was standing, and Sakura, who seemed to be sitting also. She had long lost track of Naruto and Hinata. She was contently listening to the rules of the fair that was dished out by Filch.

Naruto and Hinata thought it'd be better if they hadn't split up. They roamed under the bleachers and listened to the constant shushing of teachers to students who chattered too loudly. They haven't even began to walk three feet yet and then they heard a crack. They froze.

"Crabbe, grab that, we're leaving." A voice commanded.

"Draco." Hinata said quickly. They stood next to each other and quite startled when they had begun to walk towards their way.

"Forgive me, Hinata." Naruto said softly as he pinned her to the wall. A arm around her waist and his finger under her chin. Hinata felt her head skyrocketing out of the school grounds. Naruto could feel her ragged breathing on his lips. Her lips were a flushed pink and eyes were drooping downwards, slowly closing. Hinata could feel the outline of his masculine lips upon hers.

"Well, well, well." A voice broke them from their enchanted silence. "If it isn't the Asian blonde and the blind one." Naruto shot a glare at Draco, but kept Hinata close to him. Draco smirked as Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Naruto snorted. He didn't notice that Hinata was ready to faint.

"You mean breaking the rules and snogging, too?" Draco mused. "Shame on you."

"At least I can get some." Naruto shot back. _Oh burn._ "Let's go Hinata-chan. Let's find a better place." He intertwined his fingers with hers and led her out of the uncomfortable situation. Once, they were sure Draco and company couldn't hear them no more, Naruto smiled.

"That was close." Naruto said, laughing.

"Yeah." Hinata smiled and giggled.

"I hope Neji doesn't find out." Naruto said, sadly. Hinata giggled a little more. Then she led the way to make sure no one is making a ruckus. They never let go of their hands.

Neji watched the students fidgeted with excitement as Dumbledore began to dismiss the students by year. As the stadium emptied, it left only Dumbledore and the shinobi(the teachers are to stand guard and watch the students in Hogsmeade). Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata received the signal to follow the students and teachers.

Suddenly, all at once, the ninjas had appeared before Dumbledore.

"Watch over the festival and Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, we'll watch them alright." A man said, taking off his large black hood. Then the four others revealed themselves, stepping closer to Dumbledore. The Headmaster already pulled out his wand, ready to strike anyone. Suddenly, he felt a searing pain on his back. Before Dumbledore fainted, he said a metal headband with a music note engraved into it.

Commercial Break.

I hate these since they _always_ happen at the climax. Totally unfair. Seriously.

I mean come on!

That episode with Sasuke leaving Sakura, they just had to have a commercial

right in the center of it all!

It ruined the mood!

Sponsored by:

Nike;**Do it!**

Naruto;**DATTEBAYO! **(Wow, Naruto haven't said this phrase once in my story.)

Phoenix Wright; **I owned Apollo Justice so bad.**

(All these advertisement are not own by moi.)

Back to our featured presentation.

The man with white hair and circular glasses smirked as he picked up the old man's body. As soon as, he touched him, a swift kick caused him to retreated.

"Kabuto." Neji hissed, Tenten had efficiently killed the lesser ninjas. Kabuto glared at Neji.

"You." He muttered, obviously frustrated. He sighed as his fingers caught a kunai. "And to think I would have gotten away without fighting." Neji smirked and fell into his attack position. "As much as I want to toy with you, I have to go." Then he felt a paralyzing sting on his arm. There was the slimmest needle he ever saw and it was in his skin.

"We're not letting you get away." Tenten retorted. Neji charged at Kabuto, raising his hand to a chakra point but Kabuto disappeared. Kabuto was behind Neji and launched a kunai into his back. Poof. Neji was gone and a log was there in his place. Tenten wasn't far away from Neji, she stood near him expertly protecting his blind spot. Neji placed a well aimed kick at Kabuto's stomach as Tenten winced when she received a blow into her left arm. Neji blocked two chakra points in his right arm and now disabling his left. Tenten jumped away from the chaos between Kabuto and Neji. She took her time to find an opening, as soon as she found one, she brought her knee to his back. Then hearing a satisfying crack.

"I told you, I had no time to mess with you." He hissed and then disappeared. Tenten cursed. Neji went and picked up Dumbledore's body.

"Go get Sakura." Neji ordered and Tenten was gone as soon as he had finished his sentence.

Tenten stood on the top of the store, waiting for a sign of pink or yellow. Her frowned became deeper as there was no sign of other shinobi. Her search was futile. Then she remembered. Tenten brought out her wand and sent up a spark of white. Immediately, she saw a flash of pink but was covered back up with black. The figured moved quickly toward her. Tenten had jumped down to meet her.

"Sakura!" Tenten said, relieved.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Gryffindor common room, pronto." Tenten said. Sakura nodded and turned into a corner and disappeared into a pile of leaves. Tenten stood there, making sure Naruto or Hinata wouldn't come. Once she was for certain, she copied what Sakura did.

Neji looked around and headed to the Gryffindor common room, he murmured the password. He placed Dumbledore onto the couch and did a jutsu. It was a a simple jutsu, Neji knew that Tenten or Sakura can break it. It was security to make sure no students see them.

Tenten had caught up with Sakura. They dashed up the stairs, teleporting one after the other. They approached the door.

"Blobbergash." Sakura said. Even though, they might not be in the house, the shinobi knows all the answers or passwords to the common rooms. The door swung open, but there was no Neji.

"Kai." Tenten said quickly. "Only Neji will cast a genjutsu in the middle of this." Dumbledore and Neji faded into the scene.

"Heal him." Neji said, bluntly. Sakura scrambled towards the Headmaster.

"Get at least 10 tubs of water." Sakura ordered, tying her hair back. "He's been poisoned. What happened?" Tenten had dashed off to the bathroom.

"Kabuto came." Sakura nodded and took out a scroll from her left upper calf. She extracted a small amount of poison for her to analyze, causing Dumbledore to flinch violently.

"It's a wind-based poison." Sakura muttered as she charged some chakra into it. Then she grabbed another scroll, it is where she kept herbs needed for antidotes. She grabbed two, five herbs from the bag next to her. "Neji, go get wolfs bane from Snape's cupboard." Neji sighed and walked out of the room. "No, this can't be right. Metal, no. It has to be wind. And water?" Tenten reentered the room, balancing the buckets of water. Sakura took out a tube and took out a pickled leaf from it. She dumped the leaf into the garbage. "Tenten pour a little of each into the buckets of water."

"Hai." Tenten took the vial and observed it. The liquid was a slight green. Then she poured a bit of the contents into the bucket. The water hissed and bubbled. Then Neji came back with a jar in his hand.

"Good, now add a stalk into each one." Neji nodded.

"Snape has dogs breeding with cows down at his office." Neji snorted, as he placed the stalk into the bucket, the liquid turned from a faint green to a deep purple.

"Animal cruelty!" Tenten shouted, alarmed.

"Neji, Tenten, hold him down." Sakura instructed. Her hand glowing green ready to extract the poison. The water floated into a blob as she slow inserted the liquid into his body. Dumbledore shook but was held down so Sakura can continue.

Naruto and Hinata have not noticed that Sakura have been gone. The busied themselves with the awkward silence that overwhelmed them. The very thought of Naruto kissing Hinata shocked her to no end. She still couldn't get the simple idea through her mind. Also, she dazed from it. She gasped as she didn't noticed the rock, causing her to trip.

Naruto caught her in his arms. His face stained pink. He kept his eyes forward, unwilling to meet hers. After that, they got up, once in awhile, Naruto double-checked for Hinata ensuring that she's behind him. And every time, he smiled at her. Naruto's mind was twirling, spinning endlessly. For once, he had nothing to say. He questioned himself, did he do that cause of a disguise from Draco or the sake of kissing her? He regretted that he hadn't really kissed her but excited him that she hadn't pull away. They walked aimlessly, each wanting the other to break the silence. Then Naruto felt a small tug on his cloak.

"Ano," Hinata began, ridding of all nervousness she had.

"Hai?" Naruto asked, facing her.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata started again but failed. She turned bright red, Naruto(who isn't all that dense) brought his hand to her face.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said, smiling brighter. "For a long time, I admire you. You trained so hard. And worked so much harder that everyone else. If your dad don't acknowledge you, I'll beat him up for you." _Then we'll elope. _Naruto thought, but he kept talking. "I'm really proud of you!" Naruto said, turning red from embarrassment. She placed her hand on top of his. "But even then if your family don't accept you…I will. I will take care of you." He slowly said, realizing what he had confessed. "I think I have fallen for you Hinata-chan." At this point, Hinata stared, disbelieved. She had to punch herself but she risked looking very lame.

Hinata squeezed his hand.

"Do you accept my confession?" Naruto asked, shyly. He had removed his hand from Hinata's face to her dismay. It was warm. Hinata grinned and had tears slowly forming. Nonetheless, she stared at him into his blue eyes.

"I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around his larger frame. His scent was mild and was barely there. There was an underlining of ramen, she smiled even bigger at the thought. Naruto took a minute to realized that Hinata loved him back. After so many years of rejection and fighting to prove his worth, he wasn't used to getting approval without work. He hugged her back, to his amazement Hinata smelled like jasmine tea.

Little did they know, nearly the entire student body was staring at them.

"WOO! GO NARUTO!" Someone shouted.

'_Stupid Ron_.' Naruto thought, breaking away from his comfortable position. He looked around and was able to see Ron with Harry and Hermione. They were grinning, Naruto mentally cursed.

After almost an hour's worth of hard work, Dumbledore's poison had been extracted. Sakura let him drink a small amount of the antidote, to ensure his healing process.

"He should be fine with some rest." Sakura said, getting and untying her ponytail.

"Come on, Tenten. Let's bring him back to his room." Neji said. "Sakura, you go ahead and rest." Sakura lifted her arm and disappeared to go back to her dormitory. Tenten draped Dumbledore's arm around her shoulder and Neji came to support the other side. Then, they were gone.

Neji had cast a Henge jutsu on Dumbledore to make him look like a first-year. They approached the gargoyles who immediately let them in. As they dashed up the steps, the door, behind them, closed. They found a comfortable looking bed near the corner, they laid his body on there. Tenten placed the blanket over him.

A small ball of white came rolling by Tenten's leg. The ball uncurled to reveal itself as a kitten with large golden eyes.

"Shinogu! Why are you doing here?" Tenten questioned as a black ball flew pass Tenten's eye level. "HATSUMI! Stop!" The kitten landed and seemed to frown but it walked over to the white kitten's side. "Why are you two here?" Shinogu mewed as Hatsumi started to meow after.

"What they say?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They said they were playing with Fawkes."

"Fawkes?" Neji asked. "And how many chakra cubes did you feed them?"

"Five each. It should last them about year or so." Tenten said, dismissing the kittens to go play. Chakra cubes are cubes that are highly concentrated form of chakra. The person who made the cubes can only be used for themselves. If fed to an animal, the animal will obey and understand only that person. To make the cubes, it is very time consuming. One day equals two cubes. But they can be used in battle for extra energy.

"Let's leave, Dumbledore will wake soon." Neji said, after writing a note to him.

* * *

Author's Note :

So wondering about that weird interruption in the middle? I'm wonderin' too. But. :D I know y'all liked it.Chapter 8's coming soon! For Pirate Lords chapter will be coming out today or tomorrow. You lucky fools. Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 was supposed to be together, but there was a time gap so decided to break them apart into two chapters. MM, any questions?


End file.
